Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for change management in computing environments.
Description of the Related Art
So-called geolocation refers to the tracking of an object. In recent years, global position systems (GPS)-based geolocation systems have become ubiquitous, with use being found in a variety of user-accessible devices from smartphones to vehicles.